Sephiroth Murder
by Riku54-Vincent's Demon
Summary: Sephiroth is still alive and kills innocent bystanders. It is really funny when he meets up with Cloud...and I'm not really good with summaries, but this is a cross mix between Final Fantasy VIII and FFVII. Rated T for lanuage and violence


SEPHIROTH MURDER

Sephiroth awoke to find light filtering in his window. The window was broken and shards of it lay on the cold stone floor. He paid no attention to them as he stood up from where he had been laying and headed for the door. There was a job to be done and it could not be done until Sephiroth completed it. He grabbed his sword and hooked it to his side. He then proceeded down the hallway. The stone walls around him were broken and worn from age. This was not where Sephiroth had lived for a long time until he left and came here.

He proceeded down the hallway until he came to a large hall. In the large hall there were torn paintings and rusted armored knights. This place had once been a great castle but that was many centuries ago, now it was nothing more than a place for Sephiroth to stay. Sephiroth walked down the great room until he came to a doorway. He walked out and into the chilly morning air. His long silver hair blew in the gentle breeze that swept over the small town.

His gaze traveled the streets. Sephiroth saw many children playing, and yet some were slouched against stone walls, fast asleep. What pitiful lives they lived! Sephiroth didn't really care; he didn't really care about anything except what he did and why he did it. He walked past two children that were fighting over something. The first one, furthest from Sephiroth, yanked hard. The one closest to him stumbled backwards and fell right into Sephiroth.

Sephiroth looked down at the girl and glared at her as she said, "Sorry s-" she cut off as she looked up at him with large eyes. A high-pitched squeal tore from her lips, "Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and then he smirked as the little girl stumbled away from him, practically tearing down the door as she tried to get inside. He knew that everyone knew that he was murderous and evil, so what did he care of it? Nothing. It only made things more fun for him.

The little boy who the girl had been playing with was staring at him, dropping what they had been playing with and then ran, screaming like a little girl and ran in circles until he slammed into a metal pole and was knocked unconscious. Sephiroth rolled his eyes as he continued on down the streets, looking for the most innocent person that he could kill first.

He heard loud yells coming from the bystanders and ignored them. They all wore black ski masks and had bags of money in their hands. They were innocent! Sephiroth stopped for a split of a second and looked at them and then, ever so shockingly, grinned. He drew out his eleven-foot blade and said to himself, "Guess I can kill them. Besides, I _love_ to kill!"

He turned to them and then quietly stepped towards them and lifted his long-as-crap sword and yelled, "Now I shall watch your blood spill on the sidewalk!" He swung it and watched it pass through the first guy, then the second, then the third and watched them fall to the ground, switching. He laughed; they were cut in half and bleeding everywhere!

"Yay! He stopped the robbers!" the bank people yelled and cheered.

Sephiroth blinked and knew that _they were_ innocent bystanders! He walked towards them, acting as if he were not about to decapitate them and stood there, pretending to sheath his sword. But instead he swung it swiftly through the air, and blood splattered on the windows as he cut these innocent bystanders. He quickly diced them into bloody, dog-food pieces and then he cleaned his sword and left. "So much for keeping a limit to four people." Sephiroth muttered to himself as he continued walking down the street.

Now he received many stares and looks of horror. Sephiroth ignored them, trying to find some place he could eat. Most of the restaurants here were no good and dirty. He hated that. Most of the time, Sephiroth enjoyed imagining all those evil brats that were always on the streets going near and electric box and accidentally breaking a fuse and shocking them to death. That always seemed to make him forget about the horrid restaurants in this dump. Sephiroth felt rather bored considering he had just slain about…oh…seven or eight people. That had been fun, but he would have rather have blown up the whole damned city, but that wasn't happening…yet.

After a few more moments of walking, Sephiroth finally stopped in front of a restaurant. It was the best there, and yet Sephiroth still hated it. Sure, the food was okay, but the waiters…the waiters…oh how he would just loved to cut their heads off and be rid of them! He stepped inside the restaurant and sat down at a table, just waiting for one of those damn, creepy waiters to come over. When one did, Sephiroth ordered some food, breakfast that had his favorite! Pancakes, bacon, sausage, and eggs!

As he waited, he noticed that someone else had come in the restaurant. Sephiroth looked closely at them and he felt shock coming from within. "How the hell is she here? She's supposed to be dead!" Sephiroth growled to himself.

A girl with brown hair and bright green eyes and was wearing a pink, stupid, frilly dress sat down. Sephiroth glared at her as he noticed who was with her. It was him…that idiot Cloud! Sephiroth wanted to just leave, but his precious pancakes were waiting to be eaten and they still hadn't gotten there! Sephiroth glared at Aeris and Cloud, but suddenly a plate was dropped in front of him. Sephiroth looked down to see…his precious pancakes!

He didn't say anything to the waiter and picked up his fork. Sephiroth instantly began to cram the pancakes into his mouth. He loved pancakes! Suddenly he felt stares on him. Sephiroth swallowed and looked up from his food. Cloud…his little puppet was looking at him. Sephiroth glared at him, but didn't say anything. He had to finish his breakfast first! Cloud, his stupid evil little puppet was not going to ruin his breakfast! Sephiroth eagerly ate his bacon, eggs, and sausage and then finished his pancakes. Suddenly Sephiroth realized he had forgotten to get something to drink.

Sephiroth blinked, feeling as if he were about to choke. He looked around him and spotted a glass sitting beside Cloud. And it was full of milk! Sephiroth got up and acted as if nothing were wrong and walked over to the unsuspecting Cloud. Cloud turned around in his seat just in time as Sephiroth snapped his milk and gulped it down.

"Hey! That was mine!" Cloud whined.

Sephiroth wiped his milk mustache away and smirked, "Yeah well, I felt thirsty!"

Cloud growled and retorted, "You're buying me a new milk Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth laughed at how stupid Cloud sounded and responded, "No I'm not. You should feel honored to have me drink your milk!"

Aeris rolled her eyes, muttering about how immature boys were. Especially over a glass of milk! Sephiroth, who noticed this, and also heard her muttering, replied to her, "Would you like to die a second death, woman?"

Aeris's head snapped up to glare at him, "What did you just say?"

Sephiroth blinked and walked away. Aeris was _scaring him!_ Him! Of all people who were fearless, he was scared of an undead woman who acted like a little demon! Maybe that was where she had gone…to hell and back…but she came back as a little demon because she lost her precious little Zack who Sephiroth had gladly killed!

Sephiroth walked out the door, he could hear Cloud yelling at him saying, "Yeah you'd better run!"

"Oh shut up already you chocobo-haired freak of nature!" Sephiroth called back, closing the door.

"Wait! Sir! You haven't paid for your meal yet!" the waiter yelled at him. Sephiroth grinned and turned around, unsheathing his sword.

"Okay, I'll just take all of your money and say that it was mine. You can die in the process." Sephiroth said, stabbing her in the back-which earned him a glare from Aeris-and taking all her blood-soaked money. He threw inside the restaurant and walked on his way, trying to get as far of distance as possible from those two…creatures. One was undead…and the other…the other was just one of his puppets-gone-mad.

Sephiroth exited the city and went onto the desert beyond. Okay so it was really a dessert, but it was close enough. The land was barren and the earth was cracked. But it wasn't really hot out there, which seemed really strange to Sephiroth. Oh well! As he walked thought he desert, he began to wish that he had Cloud's motorcycle at the present time. Maybe he should go steal it…or maybe not.

Just as Sephiroth was heading over to a hangover cliff to sit down for a bit and just relax and think about who to kill next, he heard the roar of a motorcycle engine. Sephiroth turned his head to see three motorcycle people racing towards him. He blinked, even though he had better vision than most people, he couldn't see who was on the motorcycles. Sephiroth waited…and waited…he waited so long that he lost interest and turned his head away from the three. He sat down on the edge of the cliff and looked down. This looked like a wonderful place to push Cloud off and send him to his doom. "Dumb, evil, little puppet that's a traitor…" Sephiroth muttered smugly.

Just as Sephiroth said this, he heard the motorcycles were much closer and when he turned to look, they had already stopped. He could see them out of the corner of his eyes. He knew who they were and rolled his eyes. They just had to come over here where he was, didn't they? Sephiroth decided to ignore them and hoped they would just…vanish. All these puppets running around and suddenly popping up places really, _really_ got on his nerves.

When he heard what they were conversing about, he realized that they hadn't recognized him. Sephiroth felt anger pulse through him as they said, "He look like a girl!" Loz commented.

"Maybe because he is a girl!" That was Yazoo. Yazoo would pay.

"Um…I'm not so sure…he looks…familiar for some strange reason…" Kadaj said, not really agreeing with his companions.

"You mean 'she'." Yazoo and Loz pointed out.

Sephiroth fought to contain himself from chopping their heads out. "Hey girly! How's it goin'?" Yazoo asked.

"Wanna go on a date with me?" Loz asked.

"Oh shit…guys…I think you made…um…it angry!" Kadaj said.

Sephiroth still didn't turn around, planning on how he could just decapitate them all. Okay so Kadaj hadn't said anything bad, and if anything, he sounded against what his friends were saying. He might, MIGHT live, but Sephiroth had so much fun when killing people! Maybe he could…um…cut their stomachs out and watch them bleed everywhere! Perfect plan!

"You know you want to go on a date with me!" Loz said.

Sephiroth couldn't take it. He stood up, still not turning around. He was still thinking. _Would those idiots have recognized the outfit to be a Soldier outfit? Man they're dumber than they look! And who would have guessed? Loz is gay! That's just sick. Well…maybe I should have stolen Cloud's motorcycle after all so I could run them over and watch their guts flay everywhere. Oh well. My sword like blood!_

Sephiroth turned around, his face dark with rage. Everyone there froze, Loz in particular dropped to the ground in utter shock and horror. "Yeah, kneel down you idiot cause you're about to die!" Sephiroth growled at Loz, drawing his Masamune.

"No! I thought you were a girl! I'm sorry!" Loz cried.

"You better not have thought of me as a girl!" Sephiroth snarled.

"Um…I'm on drugs! Yeah that's it! I'm just crazy and loco! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Loz cried some more, looking up at Sephiroth.

Meanwhile Kadaj was shaking with silent laughter, why should he care if his friend was crying in front of Sephiroth? Well he wouldn't have cared less if Loz had his head chopped off now. Loz was a nuisance. Yazoo was looking at Loz with pity and then back up at Sephiroth with a blank expression. Yazoo was in for it too! He had been the one with the comments about him being a girl!

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and reluctantly sheathed his sword and growled, "Alright, I'll spare you all if you repeat after me."

All three of them nodded, Kadaj was half-listening though.

"Okay, say 'I am the stupid lowly type of creature that is nothing more than a bug that the Almighty Ever-So-Powerful Sephiroth can squish all over the floor. I am a mangy, unworthy puppet and deserved to die, but instead, the All-Hating-Evil-Ruler-Of-The-Planet-Sephiroth has spared my life because he feels sorry for me.'" Sephiroth finished.

Loz repeated it-what Sephiroth counted-eight hundred times, while Yazoo said it once along with Kadaj who was sort of mumbling it. Sephiroth, out of the kindness in his heart, decided to ignore Kadaj. Sephiroth nodded and then turned away from the three, growling, "Don't let it happen again," and left. He decided that he was just going to blow-up the city with that ungrateful woman and his evil-traitor puppet in it.

Sephiroth heard Kadaj and his gang's motorcycle start up as he drove off to some place that Sephiroth didn't know. Sephiroth reached the small, junk yard town and went to the…bomb shop? He purchased a really large bomb, saying to the clerk, "I'd like a bomb that has a big enough explosion to destroy this whole town and everyone in it."

"Want it to leave a big crater?" the clerk asked, his tooth pick falling out of his mouth as he spoke.

"That would be nice!" Sephiroth said. The clerk nodded and vanished into a room and brought a small little bomb but did not give it to Sephiroth at once.

"Wait, are you planning to blow up this town or something?" the clerk asked Sephiroth.

"Now what on earth would give you that idea?" Sephiroth questioned innocently.

"Oh, I don't know. You just seem…familiar." The clerk commented and was about to hand Sephiroth the bomb when-

"Is this the gel shop? My poor hair! Oh no, Aeris! Hurry go get the gel!" Cloud yelled, slamming the door open. He saw Sephiroth with a bomb about to be placed in his hands, and clerk staring at them as if they were crazy, and…well Aeris was trying to grab the bomb. "Hey! This isn't the gel shop!"

Sephiroth blinked, noticing that Cloud was soaking wet and his hair was all in his face…and…what shocked Sephiroth was…was that Cloud's hair was flat! "Oh my gosh! Cloud, you're even uglier than you were before!" Sephiroth growled, snatching the bomb. He was about to set if off when Aeris grabbed it. "Hey! That's mine!" Sephiroth whined.

"Well you shouldn't drunk my milk!" Cloud snapped as Aeris handed him the bomb and a bottle of gel. Cloud quickly pushed past the clerk, jumping over the desk and headed for the bathroom so he could fix his hair.

"Hey now! I was thirsty and about to choke!" Sephiroth called as Cloud vanished, leaving him with that evil needs-to-die demon woman.

Suddenly that gave Sephiroth an idea. He turned to Aeris and drew his sword. "Now I will make sure you are dead!" Sephiroth told her. Aeris looked at him with widened eyes and yelled, "AH! Sephiroth is going to kill me again! Cloud help me!"

"Gimmie a minute! I have to fix my hair!" Cloud called from somewhere in the back.

Aeris gasped with shock at Cloud's rudeness before saying, "Zack was more well behaved than you Cloud!"

Just as Sephiroth was about to stab Aeris, someone smacked his sword out of his hand. Sephiroth turned to see who had done it and saw…Aeris? But Aeris was in front of him! "Who-what-how did-who are you?" Sephiroth gasped in total shock.

"Aerith." the girl replied.

"Aerith? What kind of name is 'Aerith'?" Sephiroth questioned.

"My name and you can't hurt that other person without reason you evil murderer!" Aerith snapped.

Sephiroth looked at her dully, "Is that the best you can come up with?"

"No I-"

"SQUALL LEONHEART! GET BACK HERE!" came a high-pitched scream.

Suddenly a man with brown hair, a panicked look on his face, came rushing in the bomb shop and slammed the door behind him, yelling, "That's Leon to you!"

"What the hell is going on in here?" Sephiroth asked himself, staring in puzzlement as Cloud returned, his hair spiky as ever.

"Okay, Aeris. Now I won't let him kill you!" Cloud said.

"A little late I'm afraid!" Aeris snapped.

Squall Leonheart, who preferred to be called "Leon", turned to look at Cloud with confusion. "What are you doing here, Cloud?"

Cloud turned to look at Leon with confusion and asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Sephiroth looked at Cloud and then Leon. He didn't care about any of these people, he just wanted them all dead _right now!_ "Aerith…er…who ever the hell you are, can I have my bomb back?"

"And why would I give that to you Mr. I-Want-To-Kill-Everyone-Right-Now." Aerith replied, smirking at Sephiroth as she flung the bomb out the window. Everyone stopped to here a '_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.'_

"Holy shit! Yuffie! Throw it away! Throw it away!" Leon yelled at the top of his lungs. Sephiroth grinned and laughed. Laughed his evil maniacal laugh. Everyone turned to glare at Sephiroth as the beeping sound vanished and all at once, the windows shattered and everyone hit the ground. Sephiroth could only laugh as he heard the screams of all the innocent people of the small village be burned and killed.

Five minutes later, Sephiroth looked up and saw that everyone was still face down on the floor except for Leon who was desperately trying to open the door, but for some reason, it was jammed. Why he didn't just climb out a window, Sephiroth didn't know, and nor did he care. He stood up, brushing himself off, muttering, "Dusty,"

Cloud was the next person to look up, and then Aerith and Aeris. They seemed perfectly fine to Sephiroth's great displeasure. He sighed, it was going to be harder than he thought to kill these people! Oh well…one day…one day he would kill them! But too bad and so sad for him…today was not that 'one day'. Sephiroth shrugged and vanished, transporting to another place.

Meanwhile, Leon had kicked down the door and looked at the small town. A lot of it was on fire and many people lay dead on the streets. He stared. This city hadn't exactly been a very clean place, but now it was a mess! Rumble lay everywhere, and if anything, Leon could not find Yuffie anywhere. He looked left and right and he still did not see her. "Yuffie?" he called out uncertainly.

He didn't get a reply, only a shift of rumble nearby. Leon rushed to it, hoping with all his heart that Yuffie wasn't underneath. He fears were confirmed as he tossed away a large chuck of hard stone. Yuffie lay underneath, her eyes closed. Her breath was coming in gasps and there was blood around her mouth. Leon took her in his arms, whispering, "Yuffie! Yuffie don't die!"

Yuffie's eyes opened and she blinked out the light for a few seconds. Then she turned her head to face Leon, "Leon, I didn't have time to throw the bomb high enough…I'm the reason this town is dead…" Leon didn't even notice that Yuffie had called him 'Leon', not 'Squall' for once. He knew Yuffie didn't have long to live.

"No, Yuffie, it was Sephiroth's fault, he set the bomb off, not you. Because of you, a lot of people lived." Leon said, rocking her dying form.

Yuffie looked at him, her eyes clear for a moment. She nodded and whispered as her breath became even before forceful, "Good-bye, Squall."

"No, Yuffie, it's going to be okay, you're not going to die!" But even as Leon said this, Yuffie took her last breath and she died in Leon's arms. Leon felt heartbroken and furious. Sephiroth would pay for killing his girlfriend. He silently cried there, not wanting Yuffie to be dead, but she was. They had gone through so much, and she was gone…forever.

Sephiroth, who had landed in a new town, found himself already liking it. This place was much better than the last. He looked around him, seeing a lot of people walking around and chatting. Whenever he decided to blow up this place, he would have many more people to kill, which only pleased him. He spotted many places to stay and a lot of nicer restaurants than the ones in that old junk town. Sephiroth decided that he could live here for a while, but then, he would blow it up like every other place he lived at. Blowing up stuff was fun!


End file.
